1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevating device, and more particularly to an elevating device for adjusting the relative position of a telescopic tube which is used to support thereon a musical instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
A musical instrument, e.g., a drum, a cymbal, usually is supported by a telescopic tube placed on a floor. A clamp for such a telescopic tube is shown in FIG. 5. However, due to the variations of the users"" arm lengths, heights and the limitations from the site where the instruments are installed, the user will have to adjust the telescopic tube so as to meet different requirements. When the adjustment is required, the user normally grasps the upper tube (51) and then unscrews the adjusting knob (615) so as to loosen the clamp (613) to the upper tube (51). During the entire unscrewing process, the user""s hand can not leave the upper tube (51) or the upper tube (51) will slide into the lower tube (52), which at least causes damage to the instrument supported by the upper tube (51). Therefore, the user has to keep both hands working on the adjustment of the upper and lower tubes (51,52)
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved elevating device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an elevating device to adjust relative position between upper and lower tubes. The elevating device has a worm gear, a worm shaft mated with the worm gear and rack adapted to be formed on a periphery of the upper tube to mate with the worm gear so that a rotation of a handle connected to the worm shaft will thus cause the rotation of the worm gear and accordingly the movement of the upper tube to the lower tube.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.